


Too Soon to Call Her Wife

by Abravegirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Gay Women, Girl On Girl, LGBT, Lesbian, New love, lesbian love, new relationships, same sex, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abravegirl/pseuds/Abravegirl
Summary: An original story about the beginning of a loving relationship between two professional women.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the ballet.

“You are not calling to cancel on me!” Steve Mann yelled into the phone as a greeting.  
“No, no. Christ! You are wound up today. I told you I’ll be there. Just remind me of the time again. I booked a late meeting.” I explained.  
“Look, the organization has a lot riding on this show. I’m mired in last minute details. So, be there at 6:30 pm. I’ll tell Security at the door,” he confirmed.  
“It starts at 7:00 pm?” I queried.  
“I’m not telling you what time it starts or you’ll try to slip into your seat just as the house lights dim. Get your queer ass there at 6:30 pm...period.” Steve demanded.  
“Ok, got it. I’ll see you in a few hours.” I replied smiling as I could hear the frustration in his voice. I loved ribbing him.  
“I’ve been trying to get you over here forever. I can’t believe you are finally joining us. No canceling. Otherwise, I’ll send the van to pick you up,” he said with a menacing voice just before the call went silent.

I stepped into the library to review some case law before my 2:00 pm deposition I expected to run until 6:00 pm. I dog-eared a page and made some notes standing in front of the stacks. Rhonda, my executive assistant, called in through the intercom.  
“I’ve prepped all the equipment in the conference room and requested catering bring the refreshments up. What else can I do?” She asked so masterfully.  
“Thanks, Rhonda. I’m finishing up in here and will be back in my office momentarily. Call Tim and Danyel. Let them know to make their way over for strategy,” I requested.  
“You got it!”  
I returned the books to their shelves and padded back over to my office. Tim and Danyel, a third-year associate and paralegal, waited for me.  
“Come in, sit down. I just confirmed a key point in Marcus vs. Allendale Enterprises we can use today. If the office manager forged the contract, we’ll catch her on record in the depo. Are you ready?” I asked.  
“Yes! I’m confident in my line of questioning and your tips really helped me hone in. I’m ready,” Tim confirmed.  
“That’s great news...”  
“Mr. Garces is waiting in the conference room for you.” Rhonda piped in over the intercom.  
“Ok, let’s go.” I directed.  
We walked in to the glassed-in room and I extended my hand as Roy Garces stirred a coffee.  
“Roy, terrific to see you, again. We’re really moving forward now. Tim and Danyel just brought me up to speed on their work. Danyel, why don’t you summarize what we can expect in the next few hours.” I suggested. Danyel, a 2-year paralegal, worked very hard. She was always well put together, with a firm head on her shoulders. I can see her returning to law school some day. As she laid out the plan, my mind drifted to the end of the day. I walked to the door and quickly grabbed Rhonda’s attention.  
“Hey, we have to be out of here by 6:00 pm. Can you please make sure to rescue me if we run long?” She nodded. “Also, can you order from Fujiyama and have it in my office so I can eat right after this? I’ve got somewhere to be tonight.”  
“Of course. The usual?” She asked.  
“Nothing too spicy. I’ve got to sit still for a few hours after this.” She winked my way.

I returned to the conference room and took my seat at the head of the table. The witness and her attorney were shown in shortly afterward.  
“Henry, great to see you. I’m glad we could sync everyone’s schedule for this important step,” I started as Henry came over to shake my hand.  
“Chris, you know we are ready to cooperate anytime.” Henry replied shaking firmly before returning to take his seat and unpacking his briefcase.  
“Why doesn’t everyone grab a drink before we start. We’ve got a small variety over there.” I gestured to the buffet.

At precisely 2:30 pm, I fogged the windows and we started in on the introduction and questioning. I opened my folio and jotted just a few notes as we proceeded. After 100 questions, lots of evasion, and a few breaks, Rhonda came to the door and saved us at 5:57 pm.  
“Ok. I think we have everything we need. We’ll get this cleaned up and over to you by the end of the week. Ms. Miller, Henry, thanks for your time.” I said. 

Rhonda showed them out and we wrapped up for the day. I went back to my office to sit down to my sushi. I ate the edamame and 2 crab rolls with ease, cleaned up, and headed to the elevator. Out on the street by 6:20 pm, I walked the 7 blocks briskly and presented myself to Security in front of the Performing Arts Center as told.  
“Hello, sir. I’m here as a guest of Steve Mann. I was told to check-in.” I explained.  
“Yes, he’s waiting for you,” said the tall Native man opening the door for me.

“Will wonders never cease!” Steve called out across the lobby.  
“I’m happy to be here supporting this fine organization.” I replied.  
“Come with me, there’s a few people I want you to meet.” He suggested grabbing my shoulder.

Over the next 25 minutes, Steve introduced me to Federico Alsonetto, the artistic director of the Midwestern Ballet, his wife, Madelina, the ballet mistress, and the choreographer of the night’s piece, Oliver. We chatted briefly before Steve whisked me away to yet another new face.

By 7:00 pm, we were in the lobby as the house opened and guests began to arrive. I grabbed a red wine from the reception tray and took my place next to Steve as he greeted patrons and guests. Many people offered great compliments and voiced excitement over the bill. Steve, with a PR smile plastered to his face, talked to all of the them. Some older ladies arrived in sequins and feathers. Other people came in jeans.  
“The attire really runs the gamut,” I commented.  
“Hey. It’s just like church. We don’t care what you wear as long as you show up.” He informed me. And show up they did. So many people streaming through the doors. Young ballerinas out with their moms. Dating couples. Old money husbands and their wives. Everyone showed up and I, twisted in circles, got lost watching all of them. 

I heard Steve talking to a new voice and spun back around in time to see a beautiful woman standing before him.  
“Yes, I’m so looking forward to tonight, especially after the preview at the studio two weeks ago,” she said.  
“We’re really glad you’re here. Will you be in the Show Spotlight preconference?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it. I’d love to learn more about the backstory of the show,” she offered.  
“Preconference?” I interjected.  
“This is Chris. It’s her first time at the ballet,” Steve explained on my behalf.  
“Hello. You won’t be sorry,” she said leaning in with a smile. I got a close up of her lovely blue eyes.  
“I’m headed that way,” she stated.  
“Great. Well, enjoy the night. I hope to see you later,” Steve closed as she turned and walked to the stairs.

“Who was that?” I asked without any subtlety whatsoever.  
“I did not ask you here to hit on the patrons and guests.” He said through clenched lips.  
“I’m just asking,” I replied with total innocence.  
“Her name is Dana. She’s a nurse. She’s into women, though I don’t know her type. And she’s always very nice when she comes to our events.” He unloaded.  
“Wow, that’s a lot. Do you know that much about all the people here?” I ribbed.  
“No. Some of that I know because she told me. Some of that I know because I have a colleague in the community theater world who works with her. She’s a great supporter and often provides enthusiastic commentary after a show.” He explained.  
“Who’s she with?” I dug.  
“No one. She’s often here alone. Only 1 time have I seen her with other people. And I know I’ve seen her at a half dozen events, or more.”  
“That’s unusual,” I mused aloud as he nodded affirmatively.

Feeling like a heel, I observed the charm of Steve Mann and the magic in his work. He didn’t need me at his side. I wandered off and thought I’d check out the preconference. It would be great to learn a little more about the show. I stood in the back of the small ballroom and looked to see if I could spot the pretty nurse. Three rows from the front, she sat on the aisle with several empty seats next to her. I made my way down the center and stopped to her right.  
“Are you saving those seats?” I asked catching her raised eye.  
“Oh, hello. No, they are open,” she replied and looked back down to her program. She recoiled when I passed in front of her even though there was enough space. I sat right next to her and she shifted in her chair way from me. I didn’t budge.  
“What can I expect here?” I engaged with her.  
She looked up at me and then her eyes quickly darted away toward the lectern.  
“For about 20 minutes, the over 65 crowd will ask all kinds of questions related to budget, inspiration, theme, costumes, etc. Most of the audience just sits and listens,” she said smiling sheepishly.  
“You don’t ask any questions?” I confirmed. She shook her head “no.”  
“I’m Chris Larssen. Thanks for helping me feel not so alone at this event.” I opened.  
“Nice to meet you. You’re not with anyone?” She asked.  
“I’m a guest of Steve’s, and I’m sitting with him tonight. But, I’m here by myself.” I answered. “He’s been trying to get me here for a long time. I finally gave in.”  
“Are you a donor?” She asked.  
“No, not yet. I believe he will ask me to be,” I answered.  
“I’m sure. Everyone is a potential source. They need a lot of funds to bring quality, creative shows to town.” She explained.  
“Are you a donor?” I inquired.  
“Yes. For several years now. I’m a season-ticket holder, too. You get some perks when you’re involved at the level. Like I mentioned to Steve earlier about seeing the preview 2 weeks ago. A group of us attended a closed rehearsal. I love those days. They happen once in the fall and once in the spring. To me, it’s better than the performance.” 

Just then, Federico came to the lectern and started the talk. Over the next 20 minutes, I did my best to listen while watching her out of the corner of my eye. She sat attentively, listening to every word. Her black sweater and pants shrouded her body. Her liquid gold hair in loose curls falling on her shoulders was a highlight. By the end, I knew all about the ballet but, what I really wanted, was to know all about her.  
The crowd applauded, quickly stood, and meandered out of the room toward to the theater.  
“I guess it’s time for the show,” I said.  
“Yes, looks that way,” she smiled.  
“I’m going to get a refill, can I get you something,” I gestured with my glass.  
“No, thank you. I’m ok,” she refused taking a few steps away.  
“I didn’t catch your name,” I suggested.  
“Oh, Dana,” she turned and said with a bit of surprise.  
“Well, Dana, I hope you enjoy the show.” I offered as we walked out of the room with the crowd. “Are you sitting down here?” I pointed to the open doors.  
“No, I’m in the mezzanine. I think it’s a better vantage point. I can easily see everyone and the details in their footwork. It’s my preferred location,” she explained.  
“Is that the better location, if I return to another performance?” I asked.  
“You like what you like. I think you should check it out and then decide. Whoever you bring may also have a preference.” She answered.  
We arrived to the foot of the next ascending staircase. I wanted to know more.  
“Do you enjoy all of the arts?” I stalled.  
“Several, yes. But not all. I don’t care for opera. I don’t see every Broadway show. I enjoy museums. Though I like music, concerts aren’t really for me.” She explained. “You’d better get to your seat. It’s only a few minutes now. I’m going to get to mine. Thanks for the chat.” 

And she disappeared up the staircase. 

I found Steve and he escorted me to my seat. Before I knew it, the lights dimmed and the announcer said his name before he confidently strode out on stage, notes in hand, to thunderous applause.

After his annoucements, the orchestra started playing. As I lost myself in the music, he returned to the seat beside me. The curtain lifted and athletic and artistic perfection ensued. I watched the ballet and enjoyed the talent of the company. Thoughts of her kept popping into my mind. 

Seated next to Steve, I sensed a large “insider” presence and felt slightly out of place. Maybe it was just an excuse. By the intermission, I stood and leaning against the seat in front of me, scanned the upper deck to try to spot Dana while Steve talked with the other company staff about how each dancer performed. Every now and then, he’d ask me a question about what I thought and explained a few details to me. Some audience members approached him in the break offering amazement and congratulations on the quality of the show. I didn’t understand everything going on. I don’t know that I detected and entire story. But I wasn’t having a bad time.

I spotted Dana reading the program, sitting quietly in her seat, not talking to anyone around her. It really struck me as strange. I stared for a long time and then, Steve, tugged at my jacket.  
“Yes?” I asked.  
“The second half is starting,” he replied. I spun around and sat down just as the lights dimmed once more.  
“Once this is over, I have to dart out of here, just so you know,” he prepared me for the next “on-stage” moment for him.  
“Got it,” I whispered.  
Forty more minutes of strength and fragility and the curtain came down. Steve and I rose and cut a path up the aisle to the lobby while the cast took bows. The audience clapped a long time. Each dancing group took their moment until the lead received her flowers and acknowledged the conductor.

“You didn’t have to accompany me,” Steve said as we found the middle of the lobby.  
“No, it’s great. I can’t wait to hear some of the comments from the audience,” I explained.

The compliments began flowing almost immediately. Several older ladies grabbed Steve and bent him down to kiss his cheeks in appreciation. Many gentlemen extended their hands to shake. Little girls twirled through the lobby with their moms. 

Dana descended the stairs and came right over to Steve.  
“Well, what did you think?” He asked her.  
“Steve, it was transcendent. From the moment the lights went down, I was entranced. The complexity of the footwork was astounding. I didn’t see one wrong step. The lighting enhanced every scene and the costumes flowed so beautifully! I feel such emotion inside. I cried. What a tremendous experience!” She exclaimed as all the thoughts poured out at once.  
“I’m so glad you enjoyed it, Dana. I look forward to seeing you soon,” he said releasing her hand from his.  
“How about you?” She said turning to me while blotting her eyes.  
“I really enjoyed it. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. He’s asked me to come for years,” I admitted.  
“Well, now you know. You’ll have to look at the season and see what sounds interesting to you so you can see another production,” she suggested as she turned. 

Several more people clamored to get around Steve and I lost sight of her out the door. I stepped to the side and entered the stream of people moving outside. I checked left and right to see which direction she went. Quickly, I spotted her at the corner waiting to cross the street with the crowd.

“Can I walk you to your car?” I offered from behind. She jumped and quickly turned to meet my eyes with hers.  
“Oh! You scared me. Sorry, I’m still lost in the choreography. I’m good. I parked just a few streets away.” She declined.  
“Ok. Well, would you be interested in getting together over dinner to discuss more art?” I asked grabbing inside my pocket for a business card to hand to her.  
“Um, yes, sure.” She responded taking it from me.  
“That’s my office and my cell numbers,” I said pointing to the card. “I look forward to hearing from you, Dana.”  
“Yes, I’ll let you know. Goodnight.” She said, turning to cross the street with the others. I watched her walk into the night, over the downside of a little hill, until I couldn’t see her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date.

With much anticipation, I woke for work. A busy day awaited at the office, yes, but I hoped I’d have some plans for the weekend with Dana. Fortunately, I got caught up in meetings and appointments and before I knew it, the day came to a close. No contact from Dana. I went home and spent a quiet night indulging in pizza, beer, and sports.

A ping to my phone woke me at 10:00 am and I searched the table for my phone, still hopeful. I peeled one eye open in the harsh light of day as the May sun streamed through my window. 

Steve: Hey, great to see you Thursday. I hope you enjoyed the performance and I’m more hopeful you’ll consider stopping in regularly. We’d love to see you join as a subscriber. If you’re looking for a corporate sponsorship, we can discuss it. Just let me know and we’ll set it up. Have a great weekend.

Chris: Steve, great to hear from you. Yes, I enjoyed the performance and I’ll be happy to discuss sponsorship with you. My assistant will contact you so we can move forward together.

I rolled out of the sack and felt much better after I found my way to the shower. I threw on some casual wear and slicked some product through my hair before tousling it to perfection. Grabbing sunglasses on the way out, I jumped into my BMW 436i with top down and drove right over to Jefferson Park. 

I parked and jumped out beelining my way to the patio at Winston’s. I took a seat at an empty table and soon enough the server approached. 

“Hey, Chris. Good morning. Great to see you,” Tabitha said as she put a set up down in front of me. “I’ve got some great seasonal specials for you today.”  
“Thanks and I’d love to hear them. But, first, coffee.” I requested.”  
“Ha! No problem, BRB.”

I felt great baking in the sun as it moved around the brolley over the patio table. Tabitha returned with the coffee, cream, and sugar. What I love most about the coffee at Winston’s is that they brew espresso in a drip coffee maker. It’s rich, smooth, and perfectly lovely. A magical way to start the weekend.

I opted for a “special” omelette with spring onion, yellow peppers, and heirloom tomatoes with toast and honey butter. I grabbed the newspaper and kept myself busy during my leisurely meal. Several passers by stopped and chatted as friends in the legal community, people, I knew from the neighborhood, and a gal I dated a few months ago.

After breakfast, I returned to my condo, a reclaimed building with an oblong shape. It was formerly a store front with retail space on the first floor and a large display window and inventory storage space on the upper floor. I kept the floor to ceiling window upstairs and completely renovated it so the garage entry, master bathroom, laundry and bedroom filled the downstairs while my office and large living room and kitchen filled the second floor. A fine bachelor pad. The rear of the building featured more floor to ceiling windows while facing a private alley. The rooftop garden provided low-maintenance outdoor space with room for a hot tub. With modern finishes, it fit me like a glove and I couldn’t have been happier there. Plus, the distance to the office was perfect with three routes just in case of traffic or the occasional inclement weather. 

While at the condo, I opened the windows and skylight and set to cleaning up a few things inside. I piled the laundry for the cleaners and wrote out a to-do list (Steve’s name at the top) and a grocery list. I looked through a few magazines handed down by my mother looking for some recipes I might be able to make for myself. I’m great at ordering out. If a dish includes more than five ingredients, it probably isn’t for me. 

I settled on a couple salads and a pasta dish I decided to try that night. Why I decided to go to Whole Foods midafternoon on a Saturday still mystifies me. Not my best decision. Sometimes what fits my schedule is not necessarily the most convenient decision. Each section of the store teemed with people. I navigated the produce section and found a way to check every item off my list, even the herbs. I skipped the long line at the butcher settling for packaged pancetta instead. I invested the extra time at the fresh pasta counter instead. 

I’m super lucky in my life as I can afford to eat out a lot or I eat lunch during catered meetings. However, it’s put my cooking skills sorely to shame. I grabbed a couple containers of soup and some meal bars, chose a few new yogurt flavors, stocked up on coconut water, I replenished my protein powder canister for morning smoothies. Following an indulgent trip to the make-your-own trail mix bar, I sauntered in the shortest of the all the long lines.

Back in the condo, I filled the fridge and cupboards with my purchases. With everything stored away, I checked the often surprising and volatile spring weather. I decided it looked favorable for a bike ride and headed out after a change of clothes. I rode through Jefferson Park to the riverfront and then south just clearing my head. My phone on silent, I wouldn’t hear a ping anytime it came.

Sufficiently spent from my ride, I came back home and jumped into the shower. Scrubbing the road dirt and sweat off took some time. Afterward, opened a bottle of red and started in on the recipe. Surprisingly, it didn’t take more than 20 minutes. Browning, not burning, the pancetta was the most laborious. I must remember I can’t cook everything on high simply because I’m starving.   
I set the table with a little extra care and lit a candle because why not? I finished the bottle watching The Godfather and dizzily took myself to bed at the respectable time of midnight.

I blended my smoothie to-go and burned a path up the highway to my parent’s house. A tee-time at 8:00 am was a habit with my dad over these last few years and I enjoyed spending Sundays with them. On the links, dad and I talked cases and law. When we returned to the house, I savored every bite of mom’s linner (late lunch, early dinner). We watched television, worked on projects around the house, and did whatever they needed. My dad invested wisely in .com and retired early. The house they live in now they bought after I moved out. I like it though. I don’t feel like an adult in my childhood home. I feel like a welcome guest in their home. They did something for themselves and I fully support the move. On occasion, we get together on Friday night or Saturdays and I sleep over in the guest room. We’re close and I like it that way. Not just because mom send leftovers home with me, either.

That day, she made a peach pie and the extra slice she sent home I brought to Rhonda on Monday.   
“Oh my goodness. Chris, this smells divine! I may take an early lunch just so I can devour it,” she cried.   
“I’ll be in my office while you and your pie have some private time,” I joked as I jumped right into the day. As it turns out, she brought us coffee and ate the pie for breakfast as we went over the plans for the week. 

Normally, we start each Monday with an early staff meeting but over the last few years, the middle week of May caused sporadic attendance by many in the office. It’s the last week of school and time for graduations in the community. I do my best to hold the staff accountable while working with them to meet their needs for work-life balance.

The phone rang through while I analyzed a review of staffing needs and potential new hire employees for our summer program. Distracted, I answered the call.

“Hello, this is Chris.”  
“Hi, Chris. This is Dana Rellis. We met last week at the ballet,” she stated softly.  
“Yes. Yes, I remember. Hi.” I answered too exuberantly.  
“I’m calling to see if you’d like to get together to continue our discussion of the company and other culture,” she offered.  
“I’d love to. When works for you,” I queried.  
“Ok, early in the week works best for me. My schedule is really non-conventional. Are evenings good for you?” She offered.  
“Evenings work, yes. What about tomorrow night?”  
“Yes, that’s fine. What time?” She responded.  
“Does 7:00 pm sound ok?” I wanted to say 6:00 pm but didn’t want to come off overly excited. I couldn’t believe she agreed to tomorrow.  
“7:00 is great. Where?”  
“Why don’t I just pick you up?” I suggested.  
“No, no. That’s ok. I’ll meet you.” She replied.  
“Ok, do you like Rurally Urban?” I said thinking of a place with a well rounded menu.  
“Yes. Ok, I’ll see you there at 7:00 pm. Bye.” She ended.  
I intercommed Rhonda and told her to the get the finest table available for tomorrow. Rhonda works magic and that’s why I love her. Many restaurants are filled of any reservations and individuals diners compete with space for parties and large celebrations. I hoped for a quiet corner.

I went right home and after a light meal of leftovers wound the day down early in the hot tub to relax. In bed by 9:30 pm, I planned to rise early and work out in the gym at the office before starting a productive day in the office. I’m grateful to have a well-outfitted gym with weights and cardio equipment. In my office, I have a private bathroom with shower and even a sleeping quarter as I may need. It’s not a sleazy design, just enough space for a half wardrobe and bed I use a few times a year. 

I spent a good portion of the day out meeting a new client at her office. Danyel and I navigated our way through her contract needs and I made a presentation as to how the firm could support her. Upon our return, I met with the other partners and finalized our plan for summer help. 

At 5:30 pm, I left the office and drove over to Rurally Urban. Seated at the table, I couldn’t see out the window but I could watch the hostess stand. When Dana arrived, I stood and pulled out her chair.

“Ma’am, may I get you something to drink?” The server offered.   
“I’ll have water with lemon, please. Thank you.” Dana replied.  
“Hi, it’s good to see you.” I said sitting down.  
“Yes, you as well. I guess you’ve really had time to take in the performance from the other night and decide how you feel about it.” She posed.  
“Actually, I have. Only good thoughts, by the way.” I smiled. “Steve already approached me about meeting to discuss supporting the organization.”  
“Strike while the iron is hot, eh?” She smiled in return placing her napkin in her lap.

The hostess returned with two glasses of water and a bread basket.  
“Are you interested in an appetizer? We have a few seasonal selections.” She asked pointing to my open menu.  
“We haven’t really had a chance to look. Give us a few minutes?” I begged.  
“Sure. I’ll check on my other tables.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve eaten here,” I mentioned.  
“Yes, it’s my first time. I looked at the menu online though, so, I’m ready when you are.” she surprised me.  
“Oh. Ok. Would you like to share an appetizer?” I suggested.  
“Ok, if you want. I thought the hummus and vegetable platter sounded great,” she pointed out.  
“Great. I was going to get a bottle of wine. What looks good?” I replied.  
“Oh, none for me, thank you.” She answered. “I don’t drink alcohol regularly,” she explained to my surprised expression. “But, you do what you like.” 

“What looks good,” the server asked on her return. I pointed to Dana.  
“We’re going to share the vegetable platter and then I’ll have the 10-ingredient salad with vinaigrette.”   
“And you...”  
“I’ll have the salmon, please with a glass of crisp Pinot grigio.” I replied.  
“Certainly. Good choice. Ma’am, would you also like a glass?” She asked.  
“No, thank you. The water is fine for me.” Dana confirmed.  
“I’ll have it out shortly for you,” she closed.

Dana’s eyes nervously wandered off around the restaurant. I spoke and brought her right back.  
“I didn’t think I would hear from you because you called yesterday,” I opened.  
“Oh, sorry. I work on the weekend so I don’t have time for personal business. It’s all I can do to work, shower, sleep, eat, repeat until the weekend is finishes.” She explained.  
“Right, you’re a nurse. I know a few doctors but no nurses. Tell me about it.” I asked.  
“I’m a board-certified critical care nurse for 9 years now. I work as part of the leadership team one day each week and then at the bedside the other two days.” She detailed.  
“Just 3 days?” I questioned.  
“Yes, 3 days is full time. That’s 12 hours each shift, but it usually ends up stretching more than that. On Friday morning, I meal prep and make sure my scrubs are ready for the weekend before I take a nap. Then it’s nothing but work and home until I finish Monday morning.”  
“You work overnight? Do you like it?” I gasped.  
“Yes. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t like it. Working overnight offers perks. That’s been my schedule for about 7 years now.” She continued as my face contorted trying to understand. “It’s quieter at night. There are less visitors and family. You earn more pay for staying awake. It’s usually not very chaotic, like the daytime, unless something really goes wrong. I love working with complex patients, troubleshooting their problems and giving of my experience and skills to leave them better than I find them,” she conveyed.  
Right there, watching her talk, listening to her mix of confidence and selflessness, while seeing her face light up as she spoke, I felt moved inside. It’s the first time I realized Dana wasn’t just a skirt to chase. I wanted intimate knowledge of every aspect of her.


	3. Vegans and art

Before long, we noshed on the hummus and veg. She carefully spooned a dollop of hummus and then selected some broccoli, carrots, red pepper, and cucumber. I followed her lead. The paprika and garlic in the hummus really elevated the flavor.   
“You’ll be a whole garden by the time we’re finished with these vegetables and then, a ten-ingredient salad,” I offered.  
“I guess so. But, the ten-ingredients aren’t all vegetables. There’s quinoa and beans for protein, as well. I’m vegan and I need to get all my food groups where I can,” she chuckled in her reply. I nearly choked.  
“Vegan? Why?” I blurted out to her instantly offended reaction.  
“Because, it’s my choice,” she replied curtly.   
“I apologize. My reaction was very rude,” I said after a moment of gathering myself. “I run in circles where everyone eats meat. I’ve never considered an alternative.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. There are plenty of reasons to leave meat behind but you have to choose to do it for reasons important to you. It’s not easy, by any means, but it’s important to me,” she explained. “I don’t really want to discuss it.”

We shared an awkward silence and then our meals arrived. I felt terribly ashamed for ordering the salmon regardless of the divine taste. Her salad appeared full of color and texture from what I could see. The chef plated it brilliantly but I couldn’t imagine the taste would satisfy.

When the server returned to check on us, Dana requested lemon. Otherwise, everything appeared to be well received.

“That looks beautiful. Are you enjoying it?” I braved.  
“Yes, thank you. How about yours?” She asked.  
“It’s great,” I replied. I didn’t know what else to say. All the words which came to mind seemed offensive.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to take the oxygen out of the conversation,” she explained squeezing lemon on her salad.  
“Do not apologize. I should meter my response in a controlled manner,” I replied. “Tell me more about the other art media you enjoy.”  
“I’m no expert by any description. What I can say is how breathtaking it is to see a famous work in person after looking at for years in a book or online. I saw Mona Lisa at 16 during a class trip to Paris. The experience left me disappointed because she’s so much smaller than I thought and all secured in a glass case. Without argument, she’s the most famous painting in the world. Conversely, a few years ago, I saw my first Jackson Pollock drip painting at the Museum of Modern Art in New York. I rounded a corner into a gallery and there it was. Expansive on the wall. Perfection in the uniformity of a commitment to quality across the design. It took my breath away. All I could think about was how tired I would get trying to finish a canvas of that size. In the beginning, my drips would be amazing. But, after a while, I’d just throw paint on to cover the canvas. Pollock didn’t do that. He never fatigued in his drips. In recent years, I visited a couple galleries in London, Brussels, Amsterdam, and New York. You never get tired of standing a mere foot from the work and seeing all the details.” I fell in love with her fervor and expression as she discussed a topic she adored. She explained passionately her interest in art which led to a discussion about travel, her true passion I learned.

We sat and talked for a long time. Some salmon remained as I drained my glass of wine. She pieced at her salad because no one can talk in such detail and eat at the same time.

“I’m excusing myself to the ladies’ room. I’ll be right back. Don’t let her take my plate,” Dana instructed pushing back the chair and leaving the napkin on her seat. I nodded affirmatively.

Our server came by and I requested a to-go container and I handed off my credit card for the bill. Dana returned to the table as the server returned with my boxed food.

“Would you like to see our selection of desserts?” the server questioned?  
“I’m fine,” Dana answered quickly. “Feel free though..” she gestured to me.  
“No, thank you.” I declined.

Dana finished the last bits of her salad and daintily wiped the mouth with the cloth napkin. The server returned with the folio and Dana took a moment to compliment the meal as I signed the check and closed the folio.

“How much is my portion?” She asked reaching for her bag.  
“No worries,” I answered.  
“No, no. You don’t have to do that,” she protested.   
“You paid with the pleasure of your company. I ask for nothing more,” I explained.

“Did you know there is a small gallery in this shopping plaza?” I offered.  
“Here? I did not,” she said.  
“Yes, the owner is a client. Would you like to walk over?” I extended.  
She checked her watch, “Ok.”  
“Am I keeping you from something...or, someone?” I queried.  
“No, not at all. Being here is sort of a time warp. I just wanted to check the time.”  
I, too, checked my phone as we walked to the door, Dana leading the way. She never looked at her phone since we came together. When we walked outside, she turned and waited for me.   
“I apologize for being rude. I just needed to check my messages,” I justified.  
“Anything pressing?” She continued.  
“Nothing that can’t wait,” I verified. I pointed toward the gallery and we strolled in that direction. Her pace took off while I trailed behind her. With a ten-step lead, she stopped and turned to wait for me.  
“Sorry, I walk with a purpose almost everywhere,” she conveyed. Then, she took a deep, exaggerated breath through her nose. We stood just in front of an open-door gourmet coffee shop.  
“Isn’t that the best smell?” She suggested with a gleam in her eye.  
“You’re not wrong,” I smiled.  
“Can I buy you a coffee?” She asked.  
“An espresso would be lovely,” I responded.  
“Wait here,” she directed, like I would go anywhere else. 

She ordered and paid and then chatted with the barista while he crafted the drinks. I examined every moment of her body language.  
She returned with two cups.   
“I know, I know. No lids seems dangerous. I can explain. First, do you want sugar? Second, it cools faster without a lid. Third, I love savoring the smell while I sip and enjoying the look of the crema on top.” She handed it over and I smiled.  
“No, I don’t take sugar and, otherwise, I’ll take it as you want me to,” I surprised her with my response.

We sipped and strolled and enjoyed the warm May air and gentle breeze. Arriving at the gallery, I was disappointed to see the doors closed. A sign on the window advertised extended hours beginning in June.

“I failed,” I relented. “I didn’t know they’d be closed already.”  
“Do you like this work on display?” She asked. It was a sunny outdoor painting of many people recreating back in the 1900s time period.  
“It’s beautiful,” I reacted.  
“What makes it beautiful to you?” She investigated.  
“I’m happy when I look at it. The range of colors is very complete. The details of all these people and what they’re doing really shows the artist captured a lively moment in time. I almost feel a part of the day,” I explained.  
“This is one of my favorite pieces,” Dana explained. “It’s called A Sunday Afternoon on Le Grand Jatte. George Seurat is the artist.”   
“I’ve heard of him.” I realized aloud.  
“The Broadway musical “Sunday Afternoon in the Park with George” is based on this painting. It’s his most famous. I’ve never seen it in person,” she explained. “But the reprint is lovely.”

We stood there admiring it and I allowed my hand to brush hers. She pulled away and stepped to the side. I waited a few moments and stepped closer again. We stood very closely to the glass and took in the details of the dotted canvas. Then, I touched her shoulder and pulled her back with me a few feet to appreciate the image in total.

“It’s magnificent,” I confessed. Dana looked my way and smiled as she enthusiastically nodded her head.  
“See, taking time out of a busy day to slow down and appreciate art enhances your life.”  
I reached for her empty cup and tossed it in the bin with mine.   
“That was an impeccable finish to this evening,” I suggested.  
“Umm, yes.” She confirmed.

We walked back toward the restaurant and again, I made subtle positions in my movements to brush her arm or touch her hand. Each time, she moved away, but I didn’t let her deter me. We reached my car first and the slowness of the evening stayed with us. Dana fidgeted as I found the words to end the evening. I opened the back door and set the leftovers inside. She hung back by the rear panel of the car. I turned to face her and closed the gap between us forcing her to lean against my car. She started to look anxious with hastened breath and dilated pupils in her bright, blue eyes. 

“I had a wonderful time,” I said as I stuffed my hands in my pockets to put her at ease.  
“Yes, I’m glad we got together,” she replied still looking nervous. I reached a hand up to brush her blowing her from her face.   
“I’d love to see you again,” I offered.  
“Oh, do you have more questions about the ballet?” She responded.  
“No, I have more questions about you,” I explained with a grin.  
“Me? What do you mean?” She asked completely oblivious.  
“I’d like to see you again.”  
“Oh, no. Was this a date?” She suddenly realized as her cheeks flushed bright pink. “I thought you had questions about the ballet and art. No one asks me out. I thought you just wanted information,” she spit out all very quickly as her eyes darted around.  
“You’re sweet,” I answered as I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. Lingering for a moment, I held her gaze, closed my eyes, and in that moment, I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Where are you parked?” I asked pulling away and opening my eyes. All she could do was point and I stepped away for her to lead the way. I placed a hand on her low back as I accompanied her and she quickened the pace to her car. 

“How can I reach you?” I asked standing in the open door way as she adjusted in her seat. I handed her my phone so she could enter her number. She looked at me and reluctantly took the phone, entered her number, and returned it to me. I placed it right into my pocket for safekeeping.

“Drive safely,” I told her and closed the door without any further words. I heard the motor start as I walked back to my car. She drove away and I got into my car to do the same. 

“She’s so different,” I said to myself repeatedly on the short drive home


	4. Coffee and the Vault

I squelched the instinct to text her when I got home. And, before I went to bed. And, again, when I got up in the morning. I hoped she arrived home safely. I watched the morning news but didn’t hear about any late evening crash.

I decided to work out before starting the work day so I drove to the office and headed right for the gym. After running 8 miles on the treadmill, I went to my executive suite, showered, and dressed. My usual practice is to start my day early, get a workout in, and get ready for the day before the morning staff meeting. Lately, I’ve been slacking, sometimes working out at the end of the day and heading home right after. Today, I felt energized.

After setting the plan for the day in the staff meeting, I returned to my office. With confidence, not anxiety, I sent a text.

Me: I really enjoyed our time together last night. Let’s meet for coffee soon.

Forward? Maybe. But making the suggestion rather than asking a question gave Dana less chance to weasel out. Unless, she didn’t answer at all.

I waited a few minutes staring at the screen. No reply bubble.

I logged into my computer and took a call before Rhonda came in to clarify a point on my schedule. During the interaction, my phone chimed. I unlocked it as Rhonda turned to leave.

Dana: The food was amazing and the gallery was a surprise. Luckily, I like coffee.  
Me: When can you meet?  
Dana: My schedule is mostly open every Monday through Wednesday. Just let me know what works for you.  
Me: Today is Wednesday.  
Dana: Yes.  
Me: Are you free this afternoon?  
Dana: Don’t you have to work?  
Me: I can step away for a bit.  
Dana: Ok. I can come downtown. Just let me know where to meet you.  
Me: I’ll see you at 3 pm at Drip.  
She replied with a thumbs up.

I worked through lunch and told Rhonda of my intention to step out around 3 pm. I’d be back to finish some work later in the day.

Drip sits just around the corner from my office so I left a few minutes before 3 pm and arrived to find Dana sitting at the counter at the window. She stood when I arrived. 

“Hello, again,” she said.  
“Hi.” I replied.  
“What would you like?” She asked grabbing her wallet from her bag.  
“No, no. I asked you, I pay.” I explained.  
“So, the only way I get to pay you back is if I ask you?” She deduced aloud.  
“Sure seems that way. You just let me know when you want to go,” I smirked. “So, what would you like?”   
“My order is kind of complicated. I’ll go with you, if you don’t mind.” She explained.  
“After you,” I motioned.

“Welcome to Drip. What can I get for you?” Asked the barista behind the counter.  
“I’ll have a mocha latte, with almond milk. No whip cream. In a mug.” Dana stated.  
“And you,” the barista asked me.  
“I’ll have a cappuccino. As it normally comes,” I clarified.

Noises started whirring away behind the counter.  
“Do you mind bringing the drinks over if I grab a table?” Dana asked.  
“No problem.” I said moving in the line to pay the cashier.

The longer I stood waiting, the more my body reminded me I hadn’t used the bathroom since just before noon. The hydration caught up with me quickly.

“Do you mind taking the drinks over there when they’re ready?” I asked the barista and motioned toward Dana.  
“To your wife? Sure.” He said turning back to his industrial espresso machine.  
“Yes, my wife.” I confirmed and walked the opposite way to the restroom.

Emerging a few minutes later, I walked over to the table to join Dana and our drinks.  
“Sorry about the delay. How’s your mocha?”   
“It’s great. I’ve never been here and I didn’t know how quality the drinks are,” she admitted.  
“Not disappointed then?” I confirmed.  
“Not at all,” she smiled. “Who’s minding the office while you sneak away?”  
“The office runs well because everyone knows their task and sets about doing it. There’s a lot of autonomy there. The partners at the firm try really hard to hire ambitious people who work well individually but, also can thrive in a team setting.” I detailed.  
“Did you join the firm out of school?” Dana queried.  
“Yes. My father practiced corporate law and didn’t work in a firm. He interacted with several lawyers from this firm in his practice and he was impressed. My dad actively participates in local law associations, as did several partners from this firm. When I got to the point of student work in law school, I interviewed and accepted a position here. At the time, I detailed my ambitious plan to become a young partner and eventually manage the firm. I’m sure they rolled their eyes at the time, but I achieved both my goals in 13 years.”  
“That’s really impressive,” Dana complimented. “ I really appreciate people who know what they want to do right out of school and pursue it with gusto to achieve their goals. Nursing is my second career.” She confessed as I sipped and nodded for her to continue.   
“I went to college originally without a real plan for the future. My parents didn’t plan for college expenses and I accepted an offer from a small, private college. By my second semester, the financial aid office called me in. I didn’t understand what was going on my quickly realized, if I wanted to stay in school, I had to find money quickly. I applied for student loans and my dad co-signed. When I finished my freshman year, I recognized my school dream was unsustainable. So, I moved home with my mom and started a career in telecommunications. I worked in cellular technology, which in the late 1990s, boomed. Every community seemed to have a small outfit providing their own service. Then, the big telecom companies came along and gobbled up all the small companies. That’s how I got here. I moved to the Midwest when my company changed hands. They gave me two choices; stay on my home turf and job hunt with all these other people I knew or keep my job and move to a place where I knew no one. So, I moved. When the bottom dropped out of telecom in the early 2000s, I found nursing, by chance. I went to school part-time while I worked full-time and in 4 years, I graduated with an associate’s degree and passed the exam earning my registered nurse license. I’m the first person in my family to graduate college. A few years into my practice, I completed my bachelor’s degree, attending school part-time, and then really started to focus on learning my job and enjoying the spoils it affords me.” Dana explained.

“Although I love the law, I enjoy the process of managing the firm and guiding and mentoring young associates and support staff. I still dabble with my own cases, and, I spend a fair amount of time courting clients. Coming in each day, setting the structure, and modeling behavior is really where I put my efforts. It’s a great balance.” 

“That’s really interesting. I don’t know any lawyers. I wondered goes into running a firm. Nursing is sort of similar as far as the mentoring. Unfortunately, there isn’t as much as a cruise control-type environment because things can change rapidly, staffing isn’t always ideal, you never know what might happen when you come to work.” 

We talked back-and-forth sharing about our lives. We came from such different places but I could see similarities in our personalities. Ambitious and dedicated only scratch the surface of who we are. Most of the conversation related to our respective professions. Again, I found myself hanging on every word and wanting to know so much more about her.

Drip closed at 6:00 pm and the staff let us stay and talk until 6:30 pm before kicking us to the curb.   
“There’s plenty of great restaurants down here. I’m sure we can find something with vegan fare. Can I take you to dinner?” I asked. Quickly, I noticed her shifting and looking very uncomfortable.  
“Um, that’s a very nice offer. I don’t know about...” she stumbled over her words.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked with concern.  
“It’s stupid. You’re going to think I’m really weird. I don’t really want to tell you about it.” She offered.  
“What is it?” I pushed gently.  
“Ugh. Ok. I have social anxiety. I don’t enjoy crowds. If I’m going out, I need to know that ahead of time so I can prepare. I don’t really talk about this. I just live a life where it works for me and I stay home a lot of time.” She told me as her face flushed and her voice quieted.  
“Ok. How about I show you around a law office while we wait for the dinner crowd to subside and then, we find a place with a private corner for dinner?” I suggested. She nodded only slightly with a sheepish stance. For the first time, she looked as if she just wanted to melt into the facade of a downtown building. I didn’t understand the fear she shared with me but I wanted her to feel comfortable. Boldly, I placed my arm around her shoulder and led the way to the firm.  
We walked into the lobby and I started the grand tour. I showed her the cubicles for the first-year associates, paralegals, and support staff, the well-appointed gym, small locker rooms, and the galley where our staff prepares catering for meetings and events. We walked up the open staircase where I shared the library, the kitchen where we make coffee, pour water, and offer staff refrigerators, the small dining room for lunch breaks, and the associates offices. Dana focused on every word I said. She stuck with me on the tour, asked questions, and took interest in what I explained to her. We ascended to the top floor and I showed her the executive conference room, the partners’ offices, my office. I sat down at my desk and woke my computer. Quickly, I checked messages, then searched for a restaurant downtown. As Dana explored the view from my office and then, my executive suite, I called and found a cozy table. 

“How do you use these accommodations?” She asked.  
“Most days, I wake up and come here to work out. Therefore, I shower and keep my clothes here.” I explained and pointed out. “The bed is just for convenience. At times, I suffer insomnia and come to the office at odd times. When I get tired, I sleep. Sometimes I work so late, it’s just easier to stay here. On the rare occasion I’m having work done on my house, I sleep here. It’s a luxurious convenience.” I justified. “Not many people know I have this.”  
“So, it’s not for entertaining clients.” She implied.  
“No. Never. I sleep in there alone.” I reassured. She smiled and turned back to the window.   
After a moment, I stepped behind her by a few steps.   
“I found a quiet place for dinner, if you’re ready to go.” I announced. She nodded and turned toward me. We left the office and descended the stairs ending where we started.   
“It’s a little far to walk. I can drive and then, deliver you back to your car.” I suggested.  
“Ok. That’s agreeable.” She responded.  
“In that case, we need to descend one more flight. The garage is beneath the building.”  
“Well, lead the way,” she encouraged.

We walked to the garage and to my car. I held the door for her as she slid into the passenger’s seat. I wound my way through the streets and arrived at The Vault restaurant.  
“Have you ever eaten here?” I asked while holding the door for her to exit the car.  
“I have not,” she confirmed.   
“Hello, I’m Chris Larssen,” I stated to the host.  
“Good evening, right this way,” the host invited us to follow.  
We weaved through a dining room attended by fewer than 10 couples eating back to a single table set in the renovated bank’s vault.  
“Here you are, enjoy your evening,” the host stated before turning and walking away.  
“This is a unique experience,” Dana shared.

Soon, a server arrived to assist us taking drink orders and helping us through the menu. I found another fish dish to try and Dana settled on a dish of farro, squash, and sun-dried tomatoes. It didn’t sound that great to me, but, when it arrived, I wanted to dive right in.

We each boxed half and sat briefly chatting awaiting the end of service.   
“Did you tell the barista today I was your wife?” Dana inquired.  
“Oh, goodness. I may have implied that, yes.”  
“Implied how?” She continued.  
“I pointed to you. He called you my wife. I didn’t correct him.” I confessed.  
“Please don’t do that. Let’s not blur any lines.” She requested.  
“Ok. I’m sorry. It was easy enough for me to resolve that situation without calling you my wife.” I replied.

Dana reached into her bag and pulled out some gum, offering a piece to me in the process. I declined.

Back in the car, I drove back to Drip where Dana left her car in the lot. I parked and turned off the ignition in no hurry to get out of the car.

“Do you date women?” I opened.  
“Yes,” she replied softly. “But, I don’t really date.”  
“Will you date me?” I invited touching her hand.  
“I don’t know,” she admitted returning to the sheepish behavior I saw earlier. The mere suggestion upset her and I couldn’t imagine why.  
“Think about it. I really feel a spark when I’m with you. I want to see where this goes.” I implored her.  
“I’ll think about it but, I have to go right now.” She informed grabbing for the handle an opening the door. I jumped out as well to help her into her car. 

“I enjoyed this afternoon and this evening. Thank you for everything these last two days. Time moves so quickly when we’re together.” She observed aloud placing her takeaway box on the roof of her car before facing me again. On instinct, I closed the gap between us with a step, reached my hand under her ear and fixed my lips on hers. Initially, she stiffened before relaxing and kissing me back. Lightly and gently, I kissed her lips reading her body language with mine to determine my next step. She grabbed my lapels and I pulled her closer wrapping my arm around her back. Firming my lips, I kept kissing her as she responded in kind. I took a chance and parted her lips with my tongue. She tensed up but I held her and she settled right into my arms. We found our breath through each other’s mouth and finally, pulled away to stop the momentum moving us forward. This course of action is not how I wanted to pursue a relationship with her. What an explosive kiss we shared though. 

She slowly opened her eyes, pulled back from me, and climbed into her car. I handed her the takeaway box and closed the door with her safely inside. I watched her drive off and returned to my car to do the same. That kiss gave me plenty of ammunition to dream and fantasize about over the next few days. Dana’s kiss was the best first kiss I every experienced.


	5. Weekend chores

By Friday morning, I couldn’t hold back. I sent a text message after a few hours in the office.

Me: Good morning.

I didn’t have to wait long for a reply. 

Dana: Have a great day. G’night.

The message arrived at 8:00 am while I was in a client meeting supporting junior associates. It caught me off guard and I reread it 10 times. G’night. Oh, right. She works nights. She’s going to sleep for the day. My morning is her evening. I get it now. So weird.

I spent the evening at home, catching up on sports and indulging in takeaway food, this time Thai food. Whoozy, I made it to bed with a plan to awaken the next day and tackle the chores long overdue. The list seemed twice as long as usual but I found myself coming in and dropping all contents of one portion of a day while I focused on more than my normal routine. 

I remained consistent waking early each day, getting to the office for my work out and hygiene before work. However, I wasn’t diligent about laundering my work out clothes and getting my professional clothes cleaned and back in a closet. I asked Rhonda to run some errands for me Friday afternoon and, though she completed the tasks, she’s not my personal assistant. I needed a better way. 

In any case, once I woke up in the morning, I filled myself with some good food. I blended a fruit and protein smoothie before moving on the some coffee. I started my work in the kitchen with some music on while rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher. I wiped down surfaces and then moved to the living room picking up stale takeaway containers and sorting mail. I separated recycling from trash and before long took a bag to the outdoor bin for pickup. I straightened the items on the coffee table and wiped all surfaces down in there, too, before grabbing the vacuum to eliminate all crumbs and floor dust. 

With the living level looking good, I headed downstairs to the bedroom and changed the bed clothes and bathroom linens before starting a load of laundry. I aligned the shoes in my closet and gathered all the empty hangers in one spot. I found several dry clean-only labels and set them aside for later. After vacuuming down there, I went up to my office. I barely worked in there at all lately so not many things moved from their rightful place. I took a minute to make some notes about casework and tasks at the office. By this time, I noted a 12:15 pm on the clock.

I took the notes and placed them in my briefcase for later. I went to the kitchen, opened the pantry doors and refrigerator and freezer to take stock in supplies. I made a meal plan and added a few items to a shopping list. I hoped to take several pre-made meals to work to store in the fridge to avoid going hungry or ordering out too much. Dinner I would try to make at home.

I jumped in the car with my list and sped over to the market. Not too many people crowded into the areas on my list so I grabbed a few things and got out of there to go home. A text chimed on my phone. When I read it, two women I habitually hung out with on the weekend, more so because I didn’t have anything else to do, not superficially because I found value in them, included me in a group chat discussing plans for that night. 

Me: Sorry girls, I’m otherwise engaged. Next time!

By now, it neared 2:00 pm. Still plenty of time to burn. I switched the laundry from the washer to the dryer, grabbed my briefcase and headed out. I stopped by the dry cleaner downtown and picked up my clothes. I took them into the office and hung them in my closet. At my desk, I wrote a quick reminder to bring a few more items from home to coordinate fresh looks. I grabbed the dirty work out clothes and towels and threw them in a gym bag destined for home. Tomorrow night I would pack everything up, including food, and start the week fresh. I felt much better about the investment in preparedness.

I booted up my computer and took out my list from home. I reviewed several files on the shared server and sent my notes about them to the associates. Next, I cleaned up a few lingering emails and sent a to-do list to Rhonda with some thoughts for Monday. I prepared an agenda for the staff meeting Monday morning, reviewed and approved some building maintenance expenditures, and took a call from my dad confirming golf plans for the next day.

I felt on fire with efficiency by the time my phone chimed. Closing the refrigerator door and cracking open a can of seltzer, I unlocked the phone to see a text from Dana.

Dana: Good morning!  
Me: Good morning! You’ve got me living on the opposite side of the moon. Your schedule is impossible.  
Dana: My schedule is the best! Awake when everyone is sleeping. Off when everyone is at work. Traffic always on the opposite side of the road I’m traveling. You should try it.  
Me: You make a compelling argument, but, no thank you. We’ll have to keep finding ways to meet in the middle.  
Dana: Ha ha. I just wanted to thank you again for a fun time last week. I felt really special. I hope you’re having a good weekend.  
Me: I’m getting a lot accomplished.  
Dana: Terrific! I don’t want to take you away from it. I have to get in the shower anyway.  
Me: Now that’s pretty distracting.   
Dana: Oh, gosh. I didn’t mean it to be. I just meant I have to go. Have a good weekend.  
Me: Ok. Don’t work too hard.  
Dana: Only as hard as necessary to keep a couple of humans alive.

A text conversation initiated by her was a big step. I was happy for the milestone.

I stayed in the office for a few more hours and then decided to gather my stuff and head home. I whipped up a simple pasta and red sauce with a nice bottle of Malbec I had sitting around waiting for any reason to uncork. I scanned the tv and watched portions of several shows and movies that night. I was restless and wanted nothing more than to have my new companion there with me.


	6. Foiled by work

Golfing with dad and hanging out at the club the next day was a great rejuvenator. The summer heat descended and stole the life right out of me. We kept water in our carts but enjoyed lemonade in the bar afterwards while dad talked with some associates from his former life. All I really wanted to do was dip in the pool but I hadn’t planned and didn’t bring my swim suit. I considered soaking in a my cool water jacuzzi currently covered and protected by the sun.

“You’re looking ever so cheery,” my mom said as we returned from the round.  
“Probably just the sun from being out all morning,” I justified.  
“I don’t think so. Anything new to discuss?” She excavated.  
“Not that I want to divulge in detail but I’m seeing someone new and I really like her,” I admitted.

We ate an early dinner and I returned home with leftovers. None for Rhonda this time. Mom made a sea bass with aioli and veg, absolutely mouthwatering. I couldn’t wait for lunch the next day to relive it.

Half because I couldn’t wait and half because I wanted to set my schedule for the week, I started a conversation with Dana.

Me: I hope your work week finishes smoothly and you aren’t too taxed. I’d love to get together this week. When can I see you?  
Dana: Hi. This week isn’t good. I’m attending a seminar out of town and working on a project for my job.   
Me: Not even time for an afternoon coffee date? I’ll come to you.  
Dana: Sorry, but I have to pass. Have to go, busy day tomorrow. Have a great week.

The promise of not seeing Dana really put a thundercloud over my whole mood. Oh well, I’ll just have to see how it goes. 

The work week proceeded like any other, efficient and successful. Steve sent a follow-up email to me from the ballet with some sponsorship options. I agreed to meet with him Tuesday night over dinner.

“I’ll commit to $5,000 this next year. I’ll send the check the end of this month,” I agreed  
“Great. I’m glad you feel passionate enough to support us right now. That entitles you to one seat at three performances. I’ll have our box off staff send a program guide to you to choose which performances you’d like to see. You’re welcome to purchase additional tickets if you want to bring guests.” Steve advised.  
“Ok, thanks,” I replied.

The conversation moved on from there about other artistic endeavors in the city and suddenly, I wished Dana by my side to participate in the discussion. “She’d love to be a part of this,” I thought.  
“Everything ok? You seem distracted,” Steve observed.  
“Yeah, I’m ok. Just preoccupied. I’ve sort of been seeing Dana, from the ballet that night, and it’s going well. I like her, a lot. Her schedule is too busy for me to see her this week,” I confessed.  
“I’m glad you guys are enjoying each other. Maybe you can attend with her. She’s always an enthusiastic audience member.” Scott confirmed.  
“I’d like to enjoy her enthusiasm over many things on a regular basis,” I replied.

We finished dinner and I headed home. I unwound from the day over a bourbon and SportsCenter. I couldn’t help but pick up my phone.

Me: I hope your busy week is going well. In the event any free time becomes available, I’d still like to see you.

An hour later, after showering and preparing for tomorrow, I climbed into bed. No reply.

I woke up Wednesday morning. No reply. I went to work and sweated through my exercise routine. No reply. I cleaned up, attended a meeting, met with a client, and then called a meeting to evaluate the summer interns. When my phone buzzed in my pocket, I couldn’t help but pull it out for a look. Dana simply put a thumbs up to the message I sent over 12 hours ago. Nothing more.

The week slogged along and before I knew it, I found myself in a bar on Saturday night, with people I knew but don’t enjoy, drinking way too much, fighting off aggressive advances. I left my car and ordered a ride home. I’d have to get my car in the morning before going to my parents. I woke up late to a text from dad saying he wasn’t up to golf in the heat of the day. He canceled the tee time but I should still come over and visit. As it turns out, mom and I grabbed our swim suits and spent some time by the pool, sipping iced tea, at the club. We enjoyed the leisurely afternoon.

I arrived home, earlier than usual, fatigued from my day exposed to the elements. Mom made a light salad for dinner, no leftovers, with fruits for dessert. At 7:00 pm, my phone chimed.

Dana: I know Mondays are usually busy for you. If there’s any chance you have some time this week, I’d like to talk with you.  
Me: It’s great to hear from you. I’ll check my calendar tomorrow and let you know.


	7. Chapter 7

I slept better than expected. Anxious to get to the office, I woke up before my alarm and started the day off as usual in the firm gym. I showered and dressed quickly and fixed a protein shake in the kitchen before sitting to my desk. Booting up the computer, I plugged my phone into the charger. Rhonda keeps me nicely organized. Anything scheduled appears on my phone and downloads into the computer. I prefer to look at it on that medium because the format appeals to me for moving things around. I replied to the text with options for this afternoon and tomorrow mid-morning. I blocked myself out until I received Dana’s reply. 

I updated the Monday agenda for the staff meeting and made my way back to the kitchen for a coffee and banana. Heading back to my office, I greeted Rhonda as she arrived for the day ahead. I grabbed my folio and my phone and made my way to the conference room as everyone started to muster. My phone chimed as I sat down. Dana chose this afternoon. 

Dana: Does 3:30 p today work for you?  
Me: I’ll make it work. Let me know where. I’ll come to you. I’m flexible.  
Dana: How about The Bookshop Cafe on 41st?  
Me: See you at 3:30.

With our date arranged, I set about moving through the day with efficiency and energy.

I left the office a few minutes after 3. To get to our meeting spot, I’d zip up the highway, then down a street, into a parking lot, and into the shop. With light traffic due to summer, I arrived and grabbed a seat facing the door. I quickly surveyed the shop and saw no Dana. I went to the counter and offered my credit card to start a tab of sorts. I just wanted to resolve any argument about who would pay. I was back in my seat when she came through the door. Rising from my chair, I felt a wide smile spread across my face. I actually kissed her on the cheek when she got close enough. Then, I helped her with her chair. 

“Hi. You look great,” I opened.  
“Thanks. You, too. I just woke up so I’m definitely in need of coffee.”  
“What would you like? I can get it,” I offered.  
“No, its ok. Let me look at the menu.”  
We got up together and approached the counter. She perused the menu and finally made a choice.   
“Hi, may I have a flat white with almond milk and cinnamon?” She requested.  
“No problem, and you?” The barista asked.  
“I’ll have a cold brew with room, please.” I replied.  
“Any simple syrup?”  
“No, thank you.”  
Dana reached for her purse and the barista asked if we wanted to run a tab. “Okaayy” she agreed with great question in her voice.   
“I didn’t know they ran tabs here.” She said as I placed my hand on her back and accompanied her back to the table.  
“Did you have a successful week last week?” I asked.  
“Yes, busy, but successful. The seminar was really informative and the project is coming together,” she mentioned.

The barista delivered our coffees and I went to the condiment bar just to top off my cold brew. Dana blew on her coffee and took a few cute sips to get the caffeine flowing.  
“Everything smooth at work over the weekend?” I queried.  
“Yes, nothing out of the ordinary. Some sick patients, some not so sick and just there for observation and safety. All is well for now,” she explained.  
“Any big changes in the law since I last saw you?” She joked.  
“Nothing earth shattering,” I assured.  
“Do you ever travel for work?”   
“I do. I have a client in Houston. There are legal seminars in different regions. It’s not frequent, but it does happen.”  
“That’s great. I love traveling, for any reason.”  
A little silence and a few more sips. I left my hand on my glass longer than necessary and positioned my finger so it would linger close to hers. I reached the extra fraction of a centimeter and made contact brushing her finger with mine. She enjoyed it for a moment before pulling back. I waited another minute before speaking.

“Something is hanging in the air and it’s not the summer humidity. What motivated you to want to meet me here?”  
“That obvious, huh?” She mused.  
“Just a bit,” I confirmed.

“I think you’re fun. I enjoyed spending time with you over these few meetings. But, I’m feeling really anxious about whatever this is. I’m not the type of person for a relationship. I tried that earlier in life. I was married for 6 years and it didn’t work; I knew it wouldn’t on the wedding day. I’m older now and that part of my life is behind me. I live a very different life than most people. I work, I spend time at home. Occasionally, I travel and enjoy the arts. I have no family. I have no expectations of living a life any differently than that. It’s what I’m used to. I have things in life that bring me joy and satisfaction. But I’m difficult to be around. I’m controlling, I’m specific, I’m inpatient, I’m weird. I’m not interested in changing. In the relationships I’ve experienced, they’ve been fraught with negativity and dysfunction. I gave of myself to the point of personal destruction. And with each subsequent partner, I cared a little less only to protect myself when the eventual end arrived. My mechanisms are all about self-preservation. For a minute, I got caught up in you. The more I think about this, I know I made the wrong choice, for me. You’re great. I’m the one with issues. I can’t tolerate annoying habits and everyone has them. Maybe you snore, I don’t know. But I can’t handle it,” she detailed.

I sat stunned. I could tell something was wrong, but I didn’t think it was this. She gave me so much to unpack in her statement. Mental health issues, poor self-esteem, thoughts about herself that couldn’t be true. If she thought she was painting herself as someone incompatible with love, she missed the mark. All I saw was a woman I desperately wanted to love. I saw someone beautiful, independent, strong, and capable. I knew nothing detailed about what she just claimed. The words alone made me wonder about all the pain behind those crystal blue eyes.

“I don’t know what to say, Dana. I can’t say I feel any of what you just said. When I look at you, I see a vibrant, intelligent, beautiful woman full of life. When I spend time with you, I leave only with a desire to multiply the experience. You’re the first person in a very long time who appeals to my complex senses. I want to respect and honor you but I don’t want to watch you walk away. I, too, spend a lot of time alone because I just never found someone who held my interest for longer than a night and even that was just temporary medication. I can do alone since I’ve done it this long. But, I beg you to reconsider walking away now. Give it more time,” I implored.

She smiled softly and tipped her head. I reached out to hold only her skittish fingertips in mine.   
“I know it’s only 4 o’clock, still, there is an Indian restaurant just two shopping plazas down. Please join me for dinner.”  
“How did you know I liked Indian food?” She asked.  
“Lucky guess,” I replied.

I rose and walked to the barista to cash out our tab. I stowed the card in it’s slot in my wallet and turned back to her. I took her hand and led her to my car.  
“We’re going to drive together because otherwise, I’m afraid you’ll run,” I stated only half joking. She smiled again and stepped back for me to open the passenger door of my car. She looked luminous as she lowered herself on to the seat. I quickly closed the door and ran around to hop in and squire us away to dinner. I could already taste the curry.


End file.
